animal school
by omardaniel.paredes
Summary: esta historia no tiene nada que ver con happy tree friends, pero algunos personajes son SIMILARES (cualquier coincidencia es pura casualidad) Hola queridos lectores de fanfiction , yo soy Omar y mi prima Valeria emos echo una historia, bueno este es un mundo normal sin magia ni fantasías, aquí vive unos adolecentes los cuales al entrar a una escuela...


Hola queridos lectores de fanfiction , yo SOY Omar Y MI PRIMA VALERIA EMOS ECHO UNA HISTORIA, bueno este es un mundo normal sin magia ni fantasias… aquí vive unos adolecentes los cuales al entrar a una escuela y conocerse sus vidas esran algo modificas….

ESPERAMOS QUE LES SEA DE SU AGRADO.

Animal school

-llegada al cole-

El sol entraba por la ventana de un joven lobo marrón, que se despierta dándole una mirada rápida a su reloj, dándose cuenta que llegará tarde al colegio, deprisa se viste y rápidamente coge su mochila mientras cogía una manzana como desayuno luego de salir a la calle comenzó a correr apuradamente por el camino era su primer día de clase y no podía llegar tarde, cuando se distrae al ver a una chica del lugar parece conocida cuando de repente se choca con Gary, un conejo y además su mejor amigo de la infancia, vestía una gorra celeste, un saco crema, pantalones negros, un polo verde y unas zapatillas de igual color.

-Àlex, que haces ahí? No ves que llegaremos tarde?-menciono Gary mientras le extendía una mano para que se levantara.

-no ves que me has tumbado?- dijo un poco fastidiado mientras aceptaba la ayuda de su amigo.

-no te hubieras caído si no estuvieras distraído, apropósito que estabas viendo?-menciono Gary mientras recogía sus cosas caídas .

-eh? Nada n/n –dijo Àlex un poco sonrojado.

-ok…, bueno llegaremos tarde-dijo Gary mientras corría a si a la escuela.

- ESPERAME- grito el lobo persiguiendo a su mejor amigo.

Al llegar a la escuela pasando por los pasillos de esta, me sentía rara debido a que era la única que no hablaba con nadie era nueva, lógico nadie me hablaría a menos que yo iniciara la conversación pero bueno debía ir a la dirección a para preguntar en que aula me tocaba, pero al estar en la mitad del camino sentí como algo o alguien me pasaba por encima levante la mirada dándome cuenta que avía sido un lobo marrón pelirrojo que vestía un polo rojo pantalones azules con decoraciones zapatillas roja y unos guantes negros con unos dibujos extraños de color azul y un conejo amarillo.

Corrimos como si no hubiera mañana hasta que sin querer arrollamos a una chica, pobre.

-oye estas bien- menciono Gary mientras se ponía en cuclillas en frente de ellas era una loba al igual que yo solo que ella era un plomo tirando para negro.

-eh? Si estoy bien- menciono mientras limpiaba su vestimenta e ignoraba completamente a Gary.

-bueno….adonde ibas?- pregunte para cambiar de tema mientras Gary se levantaba.

-a iba donde la directora no sé qué aula me toco debido que soy nueva- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos la verdad como si me conociera no sé porque.

-apropósito cómo te llamas?- entro en la conversación Gary no me había dado cuenta que lo habíamos dejado a un lado.

-a soy Avi –rascándose la cabeza-y ustedes son?...-

-yo soy Gary y este lobo que vez acá es Àlex –se presentó y de paso a mi Gary, que raro siempre había sido tímido con las chicas la verdad el día esta raro-si quieres te ayudo a encontrar la directora- menciono mientras la abrazaba por el cuello y la alejaba de mí.

-pero…- ya era tarde me habían abandona como un perro, pero ella no dejaba de mírame-bueno me voy al aula-pero al voltear me encuentro con una eriza roja más pequeña que yo que leía un libro al parecer no me había visto y choco con migo.

-lo-lo siento no fue mi-mi intensión- estaba nerviosa tal vez le abra pasado algo pero al fijarme bien me di cuenta que era la misma de la calle.

-No te preocupes- rascándose la cabeza- cómo te llamas? no sé porque pero quería conocerla lo más pronto posible.

-sa-saori-dijo mientras serraba su libro, sus ojos eran rojos que raro nunca los avía visto.

-está bien sa-saori-dije imitándola, haciendo que ella frunciera el entre cejo se veía tan tierna.

No sé porque pero la presencia de este conejo me fastidia

-… y así logre escapar de esos brabucones- dijo con una expresión de orgullo en rostro, la verdad no escuche nada de lo que dijo pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza a ese lobo, que raro mis padres dijeron que los últimos lobos que quedaban eran nuestra familia y al parecer a aquel chico me parecía conocido.

-bien… la dirección no es hay?- dije señalando una puerta a unos treinta pasos de donde estábamos.

-eh? O si, bueno vamos-dejo de abrazarme por el cuello PORFIN pero la felicidad no duro mucho me cogió de la mano haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo se posara en mis mejillas y me rastro por todo el pasillo hasta llegar.

- bueno tu primero- dijo Gary era la primera vez que se comportaba con caballería… esperen dijo " tu primero'' eso significa que no se va a ir? NOOOOOOOOOO

-OK-dije un poco fastidiada pero que.

-en que puedo servirles?- pregunto la directora una cisne mientras pasábamos.

-ella no conoce su aula sra. Directora-

-ok su nombre señorita?-dijo mientras se paraba y revisaba unos folletos.

-Avi, avi stard-dije no muy segura aquella mujer me daba algo de miedo.

-ok … aquí esta- dijo mientras sacaba un folleto y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-es la 106 aula b-

-valla también es mi aula… bueno gracias sra. Directora-esperen dijo que también era su aula? No me va acosar toda la clase porque a mí.

- bueno vallan con cuidado-Gary y yo salimos cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba que era hora de ir al aula.

-vamos o seremos los últimos-menciono casi en un grito, tomo mi mano y de nuevo me arrastro por todo el pasillo.

-bueno cual dices que es tu aula?- dije, embardad saori era una chica muy amigable aunque algo tímida.

-la 106 b – dijo mientras caminada a mi lado.

-valla también es mi aula-posando los brazos detrás del cuello- bueno mejor vamos al aula antes que…-sonido del timbre-que ocurriera eso.

-se-será mejor que vallamos- menciono mientras se posaba adelante mío.

-eh? Tienes razón… bueno- le tome la mano aunque esto hiso que se sonrojara embardad parece un peluche asta daba ganas de abrazarla hasta hacerla explotar… ok no, no le aria explotar-vamos-empecé acorre mientras ella trataba de seguir mi paso.

Cuando llegamos me di cuenta que el profesor había llegado y presentaba una nueva alumna felizmente este es un poco torpe ha sí que cuando miro a otro lado me escabullí entre todos los asientos tipo misión imposible y llegue a mi asiento como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sentí como una corriente helada pasa por mi columna… un momento HABIA DEJADO A SAORI AFUERA, PERO COMO ME PUDE OLVIDAR DE ELLA debió ser la costumbre de no preocuparme por nadie debido a que Gary siempre llegaba temprano aunque aún no sé cómo lo lograba.

-mi nombre es avi mucho gusto espero que pueda ser miga de ustedes-dijo avi mientras yo seguía pensando cómo hacer que saori pasara la puerta inadvertida.

-muy bien avi siéntate…-no termino de hablar porque Gary lo interrumpió.

-aquí siéntate aquí-dijo muy entusiasmado, él estaba sentado a mi lado para luego botarme al suelo como si fuera una mochila.

-ok siéntate hay- dijo señalando el asiento, voltio la mirada dando se cuenta que en la puerta estaba saori que le sonreía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-oh pasa-menciono mientras a si a una señal para que pasara.

MIERDA SE DIO CUENTA y todo por mi culpa ahora la regañaría, me pare y me senté en la silla de alado.

-preséntate querida-saori paso un poco nerviosa.

-so-soy saori- menciono mientras con un sonrojo mucho más grande que el color de su piel todos empezaron a murmurar sobre ella mientras que otros decían 'aww' debido a su ternura pero por lo menos era nueva lo había olvidado, así ella ahora no se enojaría con migo.

-ok siéntate al lado de Àlex- dijo señalándome lo cual ella hiso mientras dejaba sus cosas a mi lado.

NOOOOOOO POR QUE AL LADO DEL ACOSADOR POR QUEEEEEE? Que tiene la vida contra mí?

Bueno que me queda, me senté a su lado mientras una compañera nueva al igual que yo se presentaba en verdad era adorable tal vez nos haríamos buenas amigas, las horas de clase fueron normales acepto que Gary no dejaba de mirarme en verdad era fastidioso pero bueno no le podía decir 'QUE ACASO TENGO ALGO EN LA CARA?' no sería muy maleducada. Por fin sonó la campana wiii por fin me liberaría de él pero apenas me levante, una mano no dejo que me retirada con los demás.

-ven con migo te mostrare la escuela: 3-no me quedo de otra que estar con él, bueno algo peor puede pasar?

-ok- y salimos los dos juntos.

Me pare para salir con Gary como todos los días, pero vi como el salía con avi y no quería interrumpirlos, medí cuenta de que saori no hablaría con nadie así que, por que no acompañarla?

-saori vamos?- dije mientras la veía acomodando sus cosas.

-o-ok-dijo se volvió a sonrojar con esta iban como cuatro, si llevaba la cuenta.

Saori y yo fuimos al comedor que resultó ser un bufet donde compre fruta, arroz, pollo,jugo de durazno, etc. pero al voltear al lado vi como saori estaba muy nerviosa.

-Qué ocurre?-

-ol-olvide el dinero y m-me lo mandaran e-en un mes-dijo la erizo esta haber gozada pobre.

-señorita no tiene dinero?-dijo la cocinera embardad daba miedo la señora asta hiso dar un saltito hacia atrás a saori, pobre su timidez le da muchos problemas.

-y-yo…-estaba muy nerviosa hasta iba a llorar lo note debido a que unas lágrimas se asomaron para ver el mundo por sus ojos.

-yo pagare su comida señora- dije mientras la cocinera y saory se sorprendían luego me senté al lado de saory mientras la consolaba pero sentí como el estómago se me revolvía.

-voy al baño en un momento vuelvo- dije mientras me levantaba pero una pequeña patita/mano cogió mi guante voltie dándome cuenta que saori me miraba con unos ojitos triste mientras sus orejas las ponía agachadas en verdad era tierna y a la potencia de 100-tra-tranquila vol-volveré-su cara izo que me pusiera nervioso.

-Espera aquí ya vuelvo traeré algo- dijo Gary mientras por fin me soltaba de la mano y lo vi mezclarse entre la multitud.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

PORFIN AHORA HORA DE CORRER ASTA QUE LOS PIES ME SANGREN, corrí y corrí hasta que me encontré con una mesa en mi camino en la cual estaba una puerco espina –CUIDADOOOOO-demasiado tarde me caí encima de ella pero feliz mente sus espinas no me atravesaron, ni su comida cayó al piso, de echo cayó al suelo en perfecta condiciones mientras que ella y yo rodábamos por el suelo si es definitivo algo o alguien de allí arriba me odian, porfin acabamos de rodar mientras yo estaba arriba de ella y ella debajo de mí en una posición inversa a la mía, si acabamos como totalmente despeinadas.

-lo siento no fue mi intención-dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse pobre ella termino peor que yo.

-eh? cla-claro no te preocupes-en verdad era tierna… esperen un momento ella era la nueva del aula que bien justo yo quería ser su amiga ahora tendré una excusa para hablar con ella.

- tu eres saori no?- dije mientras limpiaba mi ropa la cual consistía en un polo celeste, unos shorts marrones, pantis rosa, unas botas crema, un saco azul, una gorra francesa negra y mi cabello ondulado color azul ella usaba polo rojo con mangas negras, falda negra unas medias arcoíris y unas botas marrones.

-eh? s-si y tú eres a-avi no?-

-si espero ser tu amiga-dije estirando mi mano mientras ella la estrechaba tímidamente era tan tierna-bueno puedo comer con tigo?-

Ella no me respondió solo se sonrojo la verdad es un poco rara pero bueno se veía amigable, ella se acercó a mi oído y me dijo-mi-mira creo qu-que somos el centro d-de atención- e ERAMOS EL CENTRO DE ATENCION? voltee la mirada efectivamente TODA la escuela sin excepción alguna TODA la escuela nos miraba incluso Gary y Àlex.

Espero que nadie entre en el baño, pensaba mientras me dirigía donde saori pero choque con Gary –no entres al baño es por tu bien-

-ok… em tienes alguna idea de donde esta avi-dijo mientras sostenía dos helados.

No le respondí me quede estático mientras veía como avi rodaba por el suelo con saori , avi a avía huido de Gary? Pobre está destinado a ser un foreber alone.

-Alex? Alex estas…- Gary no dijo más creo que vio lo mismo que yo estaba viendo bueno no me podía quedar sin hacer nada tenía que ayudar a avi y saori así que corrí hacia ellas mientras Gary hacia lo mismo.

-están bien?-

-eh? Si- dijeron las dos solo que me sorprendió que saori no tartamudeara ya me había acostumbrado a su tartamudeo.

-porque rodaban en el suelo?-pregunto Gary, que al parecer no se dio cuenta que las chicas huyen de él.

Mierda no podía decirle que hui de él pero bueno sería mejor decir la verdad, pero solo por esta ves solo porque no se me ocurre nada que decirle.

-bueno yo…- no pude terminar debido que una voz se oyó por los micrófonos, PORFIN DIOS ME AYUDA DESPUES DE TANTO CASTIGO CON ESTE CONEJO al parecer decir la verdad hace que el deje de odiarme.

-alumnos-vos del micrófono similar al de la directora-las habitaciones del colegio ya están disponibles, ya pueden pasar por la dirección para darles las llaves de sus cuartos-

Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de nuestra historia


End file.
